Evil Way Big (Original)
Evil Way Big is the main villain in the video game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. He came to Earth, in a Cosmic Storm which To'kustars can create and control, to destroy it and Ben Tennyson. He is roughly first seen in the Cosmic Storm after blowing up the plumber ships Ben sent to investigate the Cosmic Storm, he is then clearly seen blowing up a planet close to Ben's solar system with a Cosmic Ray Attack, then Psyphon appears and says it is now too late for humans to discover life on the planet Evil Way Big just destroyed, then they get into a brief argument on whether Pluto was a planet or not, later on in the game, arrives on Earth and attacks Tokyo, then tells Ben to bring the Potis Altiare to him or Earth will be destroyed. When Ben becomes a full-sized Humungousaur, Evil Way Big grabbed his tail and spun him, then flung him into a nearby lake. Ben then becomes Way Big, defeating him and blasting the evil counterpart to the moon with the power of the Potis Altiare which was reassembled by his Ultimatrix. Soon after, Jimmy Jones informs Ben that the new trailer for the new Sumo Slammers movie Sumo Slammers 2: Electric Slammeroo just hit the net and he was going to send him a link, then (after Ben apologizes for suspecting him to be monitoring his every move) he revealed that he was "kind of right now totally monitoring the Evil Way Big he just threw into space" (which he said was soooo tremendously cool), then he said the Evil Way Big landed on the moon and just disappeared, Kevin says it's impossible and that he's seein' things, Ben then tells Jimmy to send him the trailer link as he can't wait to see it, then he begins singing the theme song. It is then shown that Evil Way Big is actually Albedo (after he crashes, he is roughly seen shrinking, then in a small flash of red light, Albedo is seen), who sits up, coughs, dusts himself off, reveals a small device in his left hand which resembles a lightbulb connected to a broken pipe thing, throws it to the ground, stands up while facing the earth, and enraged he yells out "Curse you Ben Tennyson!!! I spent a year and a day alone in that cosmic storm, incubating the one single molecule of To'kustar DNA I managed to salvage back when you blew up the Omnitrix and left me for dead. Now I'm stuck on this dusty rock, in this disgusting form again. And there are no Chili Fries! This could not get any worse". Just as he is finished saying that, he turns to the right slightly only to (ironically) find Lu wanting payback for destroying the top part of his nearby moon base while he was Evil Way Big, he is then (humorously) attacked by Lu's wrench and is heard saying "Ow. Oo. Ouch. Oo. Oh... Not the face! Not the face!" off-screen. In Ben 10: Destroy all alien. Evil Way Big appeared because of an error in the Omnitrix which turned Azmuth into it. It attacked Ben but was sucked into the Omnitrix. Ben, Gwen, Tetrax, and Retaliator were later sucked into the Omnitrix and met Evil Way Big on Tetrax's home planet. When all 4 were escaped the Omnitrix, Evil Way Big also escaped. Ben used Way Big to attack Evil Way Big. Way Big talked Evil Way Big to clear his thoughts after discovering that Evil Way Big was Azmuth. Evil Way Big used Retaliator in his Upgrade Suit to fix the Omnitrix and at the end let Evil Way Big change back to Azmuth. Evil Way Big's pose and appearance resembles that of the japanese superhero, Ultraman; when its arms are crossed in an L-shape, it is (interestingly) a way for To'kustars to shoot a Cosmic Ray Attack. It is unknown what device he used to transform but it is likely it is an invention of his own due to Albedo knowing inner and outer workings of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Appearances Movies *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' http://www.cartoonnetworkasia.com/video/video.php?video=861a29e97da8021cd302c2279eb73065(By Azmuth) Games *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' (first appearance)(By Albedo) See Also *Evil Way Big/Gallery Video References Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game only Characters Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Main Antagonists